


用餐（ABO）

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	用餐（ABO）

用餐（A/B/O）

 

#跳蛋play

#单♂纯的che

 

设定：男性Omega生殖腔在穴口往里一小段距离的位置，受到性爱刺激会打开腔口并分泌润滑液体。Alpha在Omega的非发情期里一般不会成结，除非刻意。

 

 

>>>>>

应该要感谢现代的科技。

你坐在餐厅某个角落的座位上，在你对面的是你的约会对象，也是你正在交往的对象，折原临也。

他的双目正注视着你，似乎在等你对某个话题的回应，而你只是抬起了你放在桌面上的智能手机。

你解开锁屏，在指触屏幕上划了一两下，你向来不喜欢下载过多的APP，所以你很快就在简洁的桌面上找到了你想打开的软件。

随后用拇指点开了它。

在旁人看来你一定不是合格的约会对象，因为你正抛下你那赏心悦目的恋人不管，独自一人盯着手机界面。

再说一遍，要感谢现代科技，它们让平淡的生活不再无聊。

屏幕上出现了一个科技感十足的控制量圆圈，它就像老式机械上的程度旋钮，越往顺时针方向旋转，被控制的事物‘反应’就越激烈。比如，用来控制音量，又或者是控制空调的温度。

用来触碰屏幕的拇指停顿了一下，你还是没有说些什么去回应对面的人的目光，你只是在稍后将旋钮调到了一个不算大的数值。

那大约占总量的32％左右。

坐在你对面的人忽然不适的动了动身体，仿佛对你的无视颇有微词。

但你知道，事实绝非如此。

你终于将视线放在那个你又爱又恨的人身上了，尽管对方已经不再看向你，而是低下了头，你将旋钮又往顺时针方向调了调，听到了对方倒抽一口气的声音。

从你的角度看过去，你可以瞧见垂着头的对方的睫毛，虽然没有像女人们那样用睫毛膏和假睫毛打理出浓密而卷翘的效果，但也很有存在感，迷人且叫人感到清爽舒服。

他就是这样一个适量而行的狡猾男人，表象令大多数普通人喜欢，如果他想，你迟早会被他迷得一头栽进去。但你依旧会保持自我，你有这样的本领，这也是对方仍能对你产生兴趣的必要条件。他同样也对你又爱又恨，这很好。

继续往顺时针方向调的过程中，对方抬起了头，被水雾氤氲着的双目锁定了你，真是一双好看的眼睛，此刻正把勾人魂魄演绎得淋漓尽致，内里含着渴望与邀请，对方尽量轻地吐息着，热度却仿佛能传到这里一般。你能感到对方又在建立起一座坚固的牢房，一个用情欲掩盖的陷阱，他诱使你陷入其中，这是他常用的手段，他有奇怪的控制欲。

但你不能放纵他、如他所愿，不能让他尝到甜头，不能就此屈服，因为他同样也是一个喜新厌旧的人，不会对已经战胜过的事物感兴趣，更何况你从没有过要输给他的念头。

信息素，对了，该提到信息素了。

你都快忽略了这件事情，因为你们已经互相协助了无数次，你早已习惯用自己的信息素去中和或者说是掩盖他本身所具有的甜美气味，你根本不需要为此分出心神，你那象征着强占欲的Alpha信息素本能地奏效，没人知道在你对面的人是个Omega，而他闻起来有多甜美诱人。

掌握主动权这件事在性爱当中有多重要？

——你从来没有考虑过这种问题，事实上只要不是无法自控的偏执狂，主动权其实是可以互相交换的，在几场性爱甚至在一场性爱里就可以交换好几次，双方都是独立平等的个体，没理由只能按照一个人的规则来。它也几乎很难分出一个明确的界限，即便你看起来在体位上占据主导优势，可谁又知道这是不是对方刻意引导你这么做的呢？

你将旋钮朝逆时针方向调低到26％左右，对方平静了下来，但很快，你就忽然将它调到了70％以上——观察着对方有趣的变化，你很难不起坏心思。

【唔……】

你似乎听到对方闷哼了一声，调动的幅度太激烈了，他有些受不了。你的心脏加速跳动了起来，可以想象到那个调皮的‘小家伙’正因为你的举动而调高了自己的振动幅度，在他的体内肆意妄为，他的小穴一定已经变得湿漉漉的，并且穴口也一定已经开始酥痒难耐，等待着什么更大的刺激捣进来，填满磨蹭，好解一时之渴。在外人看来你似乎可以用手机上一个简单的APP就能控制恋人的神情，但那种外人仅限于什么都不懂的小孩子而已，如果成年人仔细留意了你的恋人此刻的神情的话，就知道你一定往你恋人的小穴里塞了颗跳蛋。

不，你那种单细胞的脑袋才想不到这么多花点子，就像上面所说的那样，虽然你看起来占据主导地位，但当初把那颗跳蛋塞进身体里可是他自己啊。

你还记得他把跳蛋后面的线固定在靠近大腿根部的地方，你完全明白在光裸修长的腿上绑上一个什么东西有多么的色气，尤其那个东西的另一头被对方亲手推到那总是诱惑你深入的穴内。那个时候的他轻轻地呻吟了两声，那两声呻吟无一不撩拨着你的脑内神经。

【忍着点。】

你不太擅长掩饰自己的想法，因此很快就被对方抓包了，他用看一个处男似的眼神来调笑你。

【现在还不到‘喂饱’我的时候，小静~】

 

 

>>>>>

后背渐渐覆上了一层薄汗，刚刚他的那声低哼再次点燃了你来这之前好不容易压下去的欲火，尽管他很快就闭上了嘴巴，他知道你对他的这类声音很喜欢，所以总是很坏心眼的吝啬于它们，这让你感到更加不满，你索性放弃了所有‘战略’，拇指将旋钮调到了接近最大的位置。

当然这类用品的各方面设计永远都在人们的舒服范围之内，因此最大程度的震动带来的也只会是最刺激的快感体验。那大概是一种让人应接不暇的欲潮感，仿佛涨潮时的来势汹涌，你虽然没有亲身试验过，但你看到你对面的恋人面颊发红，这是很少见的场景，他还下意识地捂住了自己的口，生怕什么引人注意的声音一不小心从喉间漏出似的。

你知道他快支撑不住了。

所以很快，分不清是谁先主动，总而言之你拉住了他的胳膊，将面色潮红的他带出了视线众多的用餐场所。

他的这副模样，你不想让任何其他人看到。

 

 

>>>>>

你们算不上礼貌地撞开了最里面的那个卫生隔间，因为不是餐厅人多的时候，这里此刻除了你们空无一人，你们刚进入隔间就迫不及待地接吻，拥抱使得你们之间迅速升温，接着你们分开，互相急迫地解着对方的衣物，他的手指放在你的领结上，还解开了你最上面的衬衫纽扣，你感到你脖颈连接胸膛的那片肌肤裸露在了空气里，但很快，饥渴的对方便扑了上来，狠狠地咬住了你的锁骨。

不得不说，他扑过来的样子真是可爱极了，虽然像一匹灰狼，但也是狼群里最性感的那匹。你的手指解开了他的裤带，然后揽着他的细腰，往他的臀部探去。

当手掌在他的臀瓣上大力揉捏时，你感到他棉质内裤的某一处有些潮湿。他亲吻着你的喉结，咬住你的下巴，接着仰起头来继续和你接吻，嫩滑的舌头探了过来，你顺势‘禁锢’住了它，吸吮舔弄着，趁它一时的落败而闯入对方口中搅弄，再等着被对方回击过来，无暇去顾及的那部分唾液顺着下方他的唇角滑下，他的双目湿润润的，唇面上也满是水泽，你的手指来到他的后穴处，看吧，就连那里也在溢出着蜜液，你怀疑他的内里是水做的，因此能够将你淹没其中无法自拔。

你将一根手指捅进去，那没费你多少时间，因为穴口已经变得湿漉不堪，那些从他那Omega的身体里分泌出的蜜液起到了很好的润滑作用，你的手指在里面抽动着，除去还留在体内已经停止运作的那颗跳蛋触感以外，暖热的穴肉贴着你的指腹指背，令你无法不去想象自己的那根插进去会是什么感觉。你的另一只手移上来扒下他的外套，伸进他T恤中，按在他的腰窝处摩挲，然后探到前方来捏住了他的乳首，正在与你口舌交缠的他低哼了一声，扭动了一下身体，不经意间蹭到了你发热胀痛的那里——或许他根本就是故意的。他就像才意识到你那已经勃起的性器被‘冷落’在那儿似的，低低地笑了一声，那带有磁性的嗓音也同样撩拨你的心弦，他的双手来到你的皮带处，解开了它，之后用其中一只手探进你的裤中，隔着内裤用指尖描绘着被束缚在内蓄势待发的凶器的形状，快感迅速在骨髓内游走，你粗重地喘息着，也报复性地一次性塞入了另外两根手指，这下是三根手指插进对方体内了。尽管进入的那一瞬间对方痛呼了一声，但Omega的体质让他很快就适应了。

【把跳蛋拿出来……】

对方依附在你的耳边轻声说道，对着你的耳垂吹了口热气，令你的脸颊连带耳后的那片肌肤阵阵发麻，但你不准备听他的话，你的指尖已经感知到他体内的生殖腔打开，早就往外一波一波的‘吐’着爱液，就这样一口气冲进去也不错，你想，于是你一把按住他的肩膀将他推到隔间左侧的墙上，扒下了他的裤子以及内裤，又解放出自己的那根，抬起他的一条腿之后，将自己胀热得惊人的性器往紧致湿热的那里捅去。

【啊！】

性器的顶入使得跳蛋进入到了更深的位置，他惊呼着，似乎颇为生气，想推开你，但又无法敌过你的力气，你缓慢地顶进那片温暖潮湿的‘领地’，滚热软嫩的穴肉包裹了上来，让你差点儿立马就战败投降，但你知道，后面还有更令人期待的，于是你不再压抑欲望，将剩下的部分也一鼓作气地捣了进去，对方也许还在生你没拿出跳蛋的气，但很明显快感使得他不再在乎那些，你抚上他的性器取悦他，他软下身子，双臂搭在你的肩膀上，任由你抬着他的一条腿挺腰抽插，那些多余的蜜液被捣入的性器挤出，湿哒哒地滴了下来。

对方用鼻音发出轻微的声响，你比谁都知道他那伴随着你进入节奏的喘息声有多动听，甚至令你无法保持理智只想一味地用力抽插直到射在他体内深处，可你同样明白如果你能更注重他的感觉一些，他也能给你提供更加销魂蚀骨的体验，这是双赢。你找准他柔软的唇亲吻了上去，将那些细微的呻吟揉碎在口腔里，你和他唇齿相依，以此来转移一部分注意力，抵过你刚进入他时便感到的没顶快感，好让自己不那么早地就被他俘获。

【小静、小静……】

他低声叫着对你的特殊称呼，你每把他往上顶一下他就喃喃地叫你一声，就像蚂蚁爬上心口噬咬，你被他弄得插在他体内的性器又胀大了一分，他低呼着，那双眸子却愈发地弥满了欲望，唇角微微上扬了起来。

你深深地一个顶入，在他惊喘的间隙抵住他的额头，看着近在咫尺的他的双目。

【叫我的名字。】

【我不是正在叫吗？】

他笑着说道。

又擦过敏感的地方狠狠地顶了几下，直到他因为应付不过来过度的快感而露出一丝求饶的神态。

【静雄。】

他改口叫道。

那一瞬间，你心底似乎升起一股奇怪的情绪，仿佛胸口被迅速填满。

【静雄，请更过分地对待我吧……】

对方蛊惑的这么说着，你便将他的那条腿放下，抽出性器，在他感到体内空虚的时候将他的身体转过去，压在墙面上，锢住他的腰肢后从后方猛地顶了进去。

他满足地叫着。

你依旧能感受到那枚跳蛋，它同你的性器一起进入了Omega体内的生殖腔，当你的性器顶端时不时刮过腔口时，他的背部会簌簌地颤抖起来，你便更加地往那里攻去。

【不要……】

没什么可信度地拒绝着你，却引导你的手掌来到他的身前，抚摸触碰他挺立的性器。你在他的身后攻入得过于激烈，使得他被压得贴着墙面，性器的前端也在冰凉的瓷砖上来回蹭着，那样的刺激让他腿软，他让你温暖的手包裹住柱身和顶端，并且握在你的手背上，想要你和他一起套弄以寻求更高的热潮，你的掌心被他顶端溢出的滑液给弄湿了，你就着那些液体用自己粗糙的掌心帮忙抚弄，另一只手依旧抓住他的腰，好在自己插入的时候将他带得更近一些，进入得更深。

很意外地，原本在他体内的跳蛋会随着顶入的动作而调整自己的位置，因为润滑的液体足够多，但某次失算了，直立的跳蛋连同胀热茎体的长度一起，不小心顶了他腔内嫩肉一下，他疼得瑟缩起了身体，你连忙停了下来，他什么也没说，这很符合他的性格，他也不需要你说出来，所以你只用一只手臂揽在他的胸前，将他抱入怀里，后背与你的胸膛紧密贴合，你将你的性器拔出来，然后也取出了那枚跳蛋，你解开他大腿根处用来固定跳蛋线的带子，将那些碍事的东西一股脑儿地扔在了地上，之后你仍没急着插入，你爱抚性质地轻吻着他的后颈，以及连着肩背的那块肌肤，你亲吻他的耳侧，他的脸颊，直到他轻声要求你继续为止。

 

 

>>>>>

期间也有人进入这里，一进来就发现了不对劲的地方，不过折原那足以勾引来这个餐厅所有Alpha的甜美信息素早已被你掩盖，这使得你们散发出的气息顶多像是一个Alpha在搞Beta，鉴于Alpha的威慑性那两三个人没敢多说什么，规规矩矩地在隔间旁的池子里解决完洗完手便走了，你虽然打从心底里有那么一丁点的歉意，但只要怀中的人亲你一下，那些微不足道的歉意便也烟消云散了。

你在从背后顶入他的时候便想象他平日里骑乘的模样，款摆的腰肢看上去是那么的具有诱惑性，湿热的小穴吞吐着青筋狰狞的异物，你不得不承认，那是你最爱的体位之一，而现在，很快，他就像是知道了你在想什么，在结束了一轮之后，他把你推坐在合上的马桶盖上，又坐上你的膝盖，和你面对面地接起吻来。

他捧住你的脸颊，如此深地吻着，情潮的暂时褪去使得你们不再那么急不可耐，有机会慢慢地来耳鬓厮磨，但他可不会一直那么老实，没过多久，他便有意无意地轻轻挪动着腰身，将下体和你的蹭在了一起，你的呼吸不可避免地幽深了起来。

【顶进来，顶到我的腔内。】

他在你的耳边，如同伊甸园的蛇吐出了引诱的信子。

【将你的精液都射进去，射得满满的，让我怀孕……】

你当然不会傻到全盘相信他的话，不在发情期内的男性Omega很难怀孕，而发情期他会毫无纰漏地做好避孕措施。但你得承认，他的这些谎言照样能使你的身体兴奋，你往上托着他的臀部，将自己再次立起来的欲望挺入了进去。

他喘息着，缓缓摆动自己的腰肢，你趁机捞上他T恤的布料示意他用牙齿咬住，然后品尝起了近在眼前的淡色乳首，你用舌尖捻上其中的一颗，将它变成熟透的殷红色，手指玩弄着另外一颗，你同样没有疏忽下面的抽送，时不时地向上用力顶弄几下，使他发出动听的惊喘，受到刺激的身体腰身发软着，生殖腔内涌出更多滚热的蜜液，浇灌在你的柱身上，几近融化的没顶快感让你感到你的脊椎都在发麻，你在他的体内很难保持绝对的游刃有余，他总能给你带来心理和生理上的双重满足。你忍耐不住地握住他的腰身，一刻不停地上下操干他，爱液不停地溢了出来，打湿了你们的耻毛，他也不再自控地放声呻吟，一边呜咽着一边叫你的名字，五指掐在你的肩头，过多的刺激使得他缩紧了自己的小穴，内壁的嫩肉绞紧了体内的性器，腔内痉挛着，喷涌出更多滚烫的淫水，你知道他快要到达顶点了，你也是。

你抱紧了他，最后一个冲撞深深地顶进了生殖腔内。

他被你顶得潮吹了，你也在性器被那一波波滑热液体的包裹下迎来了高潮，他颤抖的身躯被你紧紧抱着，呜咽声是如此的惹人爱怜，你的白浊尽数喷射在他腔内的内壁上，他的脚趾不能再蜷缩得更紧，即便你知道那些精液并不会起到原始意义上本身的作用，但这并不妨碍你如此地喜爱这个愿意接受你一切的家伙。

你也只有在没顶的高潮之后、在这警惕尽失的时机里，大胆而放纵地想道，自己是那样地深爱他。

他也许也会这样想，因此虽然大部分男性做完爱之后都倾向于放空呆着，他还是轻轻地吻了你几下，那是几个没什么色欲意味的吻，单纯的像两个处之间的初吻，你却比任何吻都要喜欢它们。

真是麻烦重重。

你颇有些不耐烦地想，但你知道你不会放开手。

啊，对了。

你看了一下手表以及周围，在内心添道，待会儿结账的时候得多给些小费。

毕竟你们已经在这里呆了快两个小时。

 

END


End file.
